The Last Frontier
by Mongolian Princess
Summary: "This is ISC Policeman Alfred F. Jones speaking, the colony is experiencing some minor problems, no need to panic, Jones out."  Focuses on America, China, Switzerland, Liechtenstein, Latvia, Korea, Russia and co, and Vietnam. No pairings yet
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, new story ^^**

**T for later gore and just all around amazingness.**

**Oliver=Aussie**

**I think I'll try and involve all the characters~**

**Hetalia is not mine, fucking obviously.**

**Baised off the game Dead Space, which is awesome so... you know, go buy it.**

**Comment and fav otherwise we just can't be friends, sorry.**

* * *

"AHAHA!" Yao was so embarrassed, "Du-dude, I thought th-that only happened in bad movies- heh heh "And Alfred's stupid giggling wasn't helping. Yao pealed the stripe of toilet paper off the back of his shoe and threw it full force at the American. But, as Alfred's luck would have it (and the laws of physics), the paper ball fell short of Yao's laughing partner.

"Just shut up, aru!" Yao whined, mentally beating Alfred from across the command room. Alfred sat in the southwest corner by the main door with his feet up on the desk next to his and Yao's computer. There were plenty of desks with double chairs (so they could work back to back) for the other police, but they were all busy with something around the colony (Yao could see their markers on the main screen) There were about five teams in the command center, but one team offices all around the colony.

They called it a colony, but truthfully it was a space ship attached to a rock in space that orbited around a star. The ship, the colony, was a mining complex and a political statement. The earth politics seemed so far away, but everyone knew they weren't.

Religion was the same.

The colony was built to access the aluminum in the planet Nutzlos Felsen-83 (or NF83 for short). It was 20 square miles of tubes, buildings, and indoor greenhouses. The colony also housed a school and about 500,000 civilians; composed of doctors, scientists, military men from all around the world, a fair amount cops, and some just the families of the mine workers.

And this is where Yao and Alfred lived. The two stayed in the company quarters, which was basically a bunch of boards nailed to the walls with pillows and a place to put your things.

Yao didn't like it much, and there was nothing about it in the brochure he read about ISC (International Space Corps) when deciding whether to do this or just stay on Earth like a normal human being.

Stupid deceitful brochures.

Yao sighed and sat next to Alfred whose laugher had subsided, "Sooooo…"  
God, sometimes Yao really hated that man, "Dude, how'd your date go?"

Yao grunted something about want to finish up work.

"Duuuude." America nudged him with no intention of leaving Yao alone, "So, Yao, how was the date?"

"Never go out with a woman who carries a gun and has the shortest temper in the history of women, aru." Yao mumbled with his lips out in a pout.

Alfred gasped and stopped typing, "You went out with a female Vash?" (Another ISC cop)

Yao turned to see Alfred gapping at him, so the Chinese decided to let this one go and just rolled his eyes before turning back to the computer screen, "Yes, Jones, I went out with the female, Asian version of V-…" Yao fell silent, seeing a familiar shadow reflecting in his screen. Alfred continued talking of course, still facing the back of Yao's head.

"Lemme guess." He continued as Yao pretended he was somewhere far away, "She had at least three guns plastered to her side, some kind of sibling complex, menacing eyes, disturbing mind, the BS thousand yard stare-…" Alfred stopped talking for a moment, before sighing, "Hey Vash…."

"You die today, Jones."

"You know you've said that to me at least nine tim- OW! YOU FUCKER! Oh it is so on now." During the battle royal going on in the center of ISC station, Yao neglected his computer (showing a layout of the colony) for a few seconds to avoid Alfred's moniter when it was thrown at him. A few rooms blinked red for a moment, but it went unnoticed by the trio.

While the ISC cops where fooling around like children and ignoring their sworn duties, the gents at the loading dock where trying to figure out why they where hearing bats from outside the glass dome on a planet with no ecosystem.

Oliver was one of the workers, and carrying large boxes around and loading them into trams to be distributed throughout the colony was his job. But right now he was simply staring out the glass, trying to see whatever was making that flapping sound.

"Oliver! Oliver, get your ass in gear!" Arthur Kirkland roared into the intercom system, which echoed around the room, alerting all the other workers who were spacing out. The Australian roared something back that one (thankfully) couldn't hear in the room where Arthur sat in with his twelve year old brother.

He turned to the boy, "See Peter? That's what I do for work!" he said cheerfully.

Peter rolled his eyes, "You yell at hard working blokes. Sounds like what you do at home." Peter yawned sleepily and sat back down next to his brother. Looking over the metal desk, all it was a radio, a book and few pencils. Arthur never ceased to bore him.

"No! You bloody prat, my job is to make sure everything is okay. See all the dots on my computer screen? All the ones that are there are heart beats, the ones that blink are unregistered heart beats… What the Hell?" Arthur looked at the screen which displayed the room and several red dots as workers. A bunch of small red dots were condensed in the center of the large circular room but there was one blinking red dot off in the corner, "Oliver, check around the back, behind the box 233," he yelled into the intercom mic, "Something's there."

Peter pressed his face to the window of Arthur's office to see what was going on. He saw two of the men yell at each other for a moment before one of them, a tall man with black hair, went to check.

Neither of the Kirklands in the office saw exactly what happened to the black haired man when he went out of sight behind the box 223. All they saw were the men scatter and the black haired man's red dot disappear.


	2. Chapter 2

**Elis=New Zealand**

* * *

On their way out of the loading dock, one of the workers slammed his fist into the big, red emergency button by the door. While two waited by them as was protocol the rest split.

Instantly the main lights shut off, leaving only the orange ground lights. The huge doors slammed shut, a metal plate slamming down also, and the blue light above it turned orange to symbolize a lock down. The door going into Arthur's office locked also making it unable to get in, or leave.

Peter was panicking and Arthur tried to calm him the best he could as a metal shield fell over their door and window plunging them into darkness.

"See? It's maybe an animal and the ISC will come down here and kill it. And it can't get to us when we're in here see?"

"Mr Jones says when someone uses the word 'see' a lot it usually means they're lying!" Arthur rolled his eyes; a ISC's cop had visited Peter's sixth grade class and made an impression on the boy. Now it was always "Mr Jones says this" or "Mr Jones says that", but now wasn't the time for Arthur to point that out.

Sometime in the walls was making noise.

'_No_,' Arthur thought, tightening his grip on Peter's shoulders and eyes the vents on the ceiling, '_Not the _walls_, the_ vents.'

As the Loading Dock went into lock down procedures, the boys in the ISC Command center were informed by a robotic computer voice launching into speech.

"Code Red in the Loading Dock. I repeat, Code Red in Loading Dock." The three boys looked up at the speakers which surrounded the room. Code Red meant problems with non-human life forms, but no form of aliens live on the planet. In must have been brought here but… how? And that question made this a very serious problem.

Vash let go of Alfred's collar and Alfred let go of the blonde's long hair giving Yao a chance to pull them apart. Alfred bolted over to his desk.

After quickly dropping his juvenile aura and picking up his head set, Alfred scanned frequencies for the space styled Animal Control, otherwise known as Organism Control Squad

"This is ISC Command center. ISC's Police Division Homicide Investigation, Officer Alfred Jones, sending for any ISC's Police Division Organism Control Squad teams in Loading Dock area."

_"Organism Control Squad Officer Chao Kasem, what's up Jones?"_ Came a fuzzy reply over through the small speakers at Jones' relatively destroyed desk. Jones smiled, of all the Officers, Kasem was one of his friends.

"Code Red in Loading Dock." Alfred said, "Is Minky with you?"

_"Yep ana."_ Alfred could tell Kasem had started to run because of the out of breath way he spoke.

"Okay, you both head over there." Alfred turned on the security monitors to try and see what was in the Loading Dock, maybe give Kasem and his partner Minh Thi Nguyen (Minky/Hanoi Hannah/Wicked Witch of the North as Alfred sometimes called her) some insight.

Yao and Vash leaned over Alfred's shoulders to peek at the Loading Dock. Box 223 was open, but the wide door blocked the view but when they squinted a small blood splatter was seen. No life form was noted but, or maybe it was their minds, the men thought they saw things moving in the shadows.

Alfred hailed Kasem again, "_Man?"_

"Yeah?" Kasem was definitely panting now.

"_Be careful, 'kay?"_

"Right ana~" Kasem chimed as ran with Minh, pushing people out of the way. He switched off his head set and adjusted his goggles as he ran behind Minh.

The goggles always shifted around when he ran, but it wasn't nearly as bad as wearing glasses during missions (he used to just go with his glasses but some kind of alien would knock it off and he'd have to pull a Velma and pat the ground in search for them)

"Make a hole, ISC business, make a damn hole! Move it!" Minh elbowed people out of the way as Kasem fallowed in her wake.

"Minh~!" Kasem whined, barely managing to keep up with his impossibly fast teammate, "Slow down, ana~!"

Minh made a point of ignoring him and speed up, now that they were off the main stream and away from the crowds of people going about their business, there was nothing keeping Minh from flat out sprinting.

So Thai was forced to fallow. Kasem was huffing as they finally reached the door, waiting there were two terrified looking workers. The tallest and the least terrified was Olliver, another one of Kasem's friends. The other Kasem didn't know and was shaking in his boots.

"Oliver!" Kasem picked up speed to get to his friend, "Are you okay?"

"No!" Oliver yelled, "Not even slightly okay! You can't go in there, mate! Just cut off oxygen, everyone's out!" Oliver tried to convince him, but there was no response because Minh had already started undoing the lock down.

"Sorry Ollie, get back to your Union Center and report this, but now I need you to tell me what happened, ana?" Kasem turned to Oliver as Minh continued to ruthlessly stab the keyboard with her figures (she had broken many keyboards with her aggressiveness)

Oliver sighed, knowing that there was nothing he could say that would keep Kasem out of that room, "Some humanoid kind of thing." Oliver said, looking at the other man, "I didn't see much of it, Smith just… his head… it _rolled_. The thing seems contained though." Oliver looked at his friend again, "Anything you seen Elis?"

"Ah!" Elis shook his head, "No sir, I didn't see anything that would help the officers identify the monst-.. the alien thing." Elis blushed and put his hands behind his back, "I'm sorry… but I… I didn't see the boss and his brother… leave."

"WHAT?" Oliver jumped to see Elis fully, along with Kasem, while Minh continued with the door, "The boss is still in there?"

"'The boss and his brother'?" Kasem clarified, staring at Elis more intently. Elis appeared even more nervous and could only stutter out nonsense.

Oliver decided to save him, "The boss, Arthur Kirkland, works in an office on the south side of the dock." The Australian sighed, "His brother, student Peter Kirkland, is twelve and was visiting today."

Minh looked up once she was finished with iris scanner, "His brother? A young child?" Minh had a huge soft spot for children.

"Yes but they're in the office. The Lock Down should make it safe." There was a click as the Lock Down on the main doors was turned off and Minh turned to the two workers.

"The kid's probably scared." Minh said stiffly, "You two, get." They gladly did what she instructed as the door glided open, "Kasem?"

"Yeah, ana~" Kasem smiled kindly at his partner as he strolled into the room, his dark eyes darting for movement, shape, or shadow while his ears strained for any grunt or whine that would come from a creature. The only sound was the door slamming shut behind them.

"Minh…" Kasem tapped his head set, turning it back on again, "I'm going for the Kirkland guys, kay?" Minh nodded stiffly, drawing her gun already. Kasem slunk along the side of the wall while Minh went to investigate the box.

When Kasem reached the door with the light up words 'Kirkland' blinking above it, he deactivated the lock and let it slide open.

He stepped in, examining the seemingly empty room. Kasem stepped in further looking around, when he finally noticed the two cowering under the desk while… something seemed to be body slamming the vent covering. Kasem was too confused to do anything at first but stare at the bulging vent. The vent covering was large, three feet high and two across at least, and the covering was thick and sturdy for a reason.

And something was making it bulge outward.

And suddenly all he could hear was Minh's ignorantly calm voice in his ear, _"Hey, over here by the box, the covering of the vent is off. There's loads of scratch marks."_

_"Well, _shit, _Minh, I noticed, ana."_


End file.
